May We Meet Again In Another Life
by x-Artichoke-x
Summary: After the chaos and destruction the two had to endure, they finally part their separate ways and softly say goodbye. LinkxZelda. Oneshot!


_**May We Meet Again In Another Life**_

Title is from So Long Goodbye, by 10 Years.

My first LoZ fanfic, so I hope you enjoy. I tried my best so apologies if the characters are OOC. Also, I haven't read much of the LoZ fanfics, so I'm sorry if this scene has been regurgitated a million times. Enjoy, and review if you can! XD

* * *

><p>The two figures stood among the broken rubble, glancing around the devastation which earlier threatened to destroy everything. From nothing, the young boy had fought his fears and survived. Of course his victory wasn't without help of the now young woman beside him. The two didn't speak, neither knowing quite what to say. It seemed after all the trials they had to endure; peace had finally crept upon them. The strong, almost God-like Ganondorf had finally been defeated, a surreal concept to the young man. Standing before him was the base of what was Hyrule castle, it now a bleak nothingness. No sound, no movement, peaceful almost.<p>

The void of silence was broken with the sound of her heels echoing, as she walked around the debris that once was her home. She was in disbelief, the indestructible evil had seemingly been stopped, an act no one believed possible. It was finally over, good had triumphed over evil.

The man slung his sheath off his shoulders, and let it crash onto the cold ground. The weight was off his shoulders, his fighting was over. It was difficult, but it was worth it, he risked his life for the fate of the world, and he succeeded.

...

"...What happens now?" Link asked wearily, breaking the silence which had fallen once more. Zelda turned on her heels to face him, surprised by hearing his voice. He brought her out of her thoughts and own little world.

"The master sword must be returned...And we go back to the way things were." She whispered, nervously rubbing her hands together. It was the fact she never wished to think of, she didn't want to leave him after all they had been through. After all who else would understand the horrors the two had to face.

Link remained silent, and reached into the pocket of his green tunic, bringing out the cobalt blue ocarina of time. He examined it and held it firmly within his grasp. He'd become acquainted with it, music was a passion of his and the ocarina was nothing short of perfection.

Zelda walked gracefully towards him, her long skirt blowing gently within the wind. They didn't speak, he just reluctantly held out the musical instrument to her. She placed her elegant fingers on top of the ocarina, her fingertips lightly brushing on top of his. She paused, but removed her hands without taking the ocarina.

"You can play it one last time. We have to go to the temple." She said, the slightest of smiles forming on her sweet lips. He nodded in response, closing his eyelids, he carefully brought the ocarina to his lips.

"Wait." Her words made Link's eyes open once more, as he slowly removed the instrument from his lips, a confused look appearing on his youthful features. There were so many words she wished to say to him, so much she felt she always needed to say.

"Thank you...for everything." She whispered. It was all she could say, yet the words didn't seem enough whenever she looked into the deep blue azures of his. Eyes which were once so innocent, had now been poisoned by the hatred and evil he had to see.

"...You're welcome, Princess." Link said, a broad smile playing on his lips, as he bowed down to her. She laughed slighty at his unnecessary action. Link noticed her laugh, with all the pain, he hadn't heard it before. But it was sweet, and brought a genuine smile to his own lips. Perhaps it was the near death experience, or just how they bonded together, but Link got the warm feeling inside when he laid eyes upon her. She was beautiful, beautifully unattainable. Link knew this. He was little more than a forest boy, and she was the Princess of Hyrule, it was a love destined to fail. And now going back, their paths would never cross again.

"I'll miss you, enchanting forest boy." She joked, placing a stand of blond hair behind her ear.

"Forest man."He corrected, receiving a chuckle from her.

"Enjoy your life, Link. You deserve too, and you deserve to be with your friends and have your childhood." Her voice began to break slighty as she spoke, the realisation that she wouldn't see him again kicking in. He could swear he could almost see a tear forming in her big orbs.

In a brave move, Zelda pulled his shoulders towards her, and brought him into a warm embrace. Link was surprised, unsure of what to do, but he eventually melted into the hug and wrapped his arms around her svelte waist.

"So you know you look beautiful Princess..." He whispered into her ear, a blush formed on her ivory skin at his compliment. As he pulled away, he gazed into the eyes he trusted, the eyes he had began to love. She ran a gloved finger slowly along his jaw. His cheeks reddened ever so slightly. Cupping her delicate face, he brought her face slowly towards his. She gently closed her eyes, as he placed his lips gently on top of hers. The blush of both of their faces becoming more prominent. She soon got into the kiss, making it more passionate, and teasing his tongue with hers. It was a bold action of a princess, but she would never see the man again. They separated slowly, keeping their faces close.

"I'll never forget you."Zelda promised him. Stepping back, she undid the chain of her necklace, which her father gave to her. She wrapped the emerald pendant around his neck and fastened it at the back. He nodded as a thank you.

With no more words spoken between the two, Link plucked up the ocarina and gently played the song. Within seconds he had gone, and Zelda was left alone. No one would ever remember the work they did, nor would Link be congratulated for his bravery. To everyone else, he would be a mere forest boy. But for her, he would be forever remembered as a hero.

-x-


End file.
